the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Ormiston (story)
Ormiston (or The Axe Murderer 3: Ormiston) is the third installment in ''The Axe Murderer'' series and also acts as the conclusion to the "original" trilogy of stories. Characters *Callum Harrison *Stephanie Harrison *Sharon Dark *John Dark *Stephanie's husband *Cult members Story Six-months falling the apparent death of The Axe Murderer, Stephanie Harrison is adjusting back to normal life along with her husband, whom has made a recovery despite the gratuitous injuries he suffered. Stephanie's husband reveals to her that he has to go away to a business trip. Although not wanting him to go, Stephanie puts on a brave face and tells him she is fine with it. Her husband soon departs, leaving her alone. She decides to put the traumatic events out of her mind, after all, the Killer is dead now, right? Later that evening Stephanie retires to bed and hopes for a good restful night, even taking some prescribed medication. But she is unaware of a figure looming outside her apartment, that lets itself in. The figure sneaks into Stephanie's bedroom, and covers her mouth with a strip of duct tape. Stephanie awakens and attempts to fight off the looming figure, but is overpowered and finds her hands and feet restrained. Stephanie is dragged from her apartment and thrown into a van, and driven away out of the city and into the countryside. Stephanie is taken to a rundown shack in the woods, where there are a group of people waiting for her. Stephanie is tied to a chair, her gag removed and her kidnapper is revealed to be non other than Sharon Dark. Sharon has now allied herself with a group of her father's followers after his "death" and is to prove she is able to become his successor. Despite Stephanie's high emotions, Sharon tries to assure her she is part of a greater cause. Stephanie's brother Callum is alerted to her disappearance. Believing that the Axe Murderer has somehow come back, he yet again starts to investigate. Back at the shack, the followers are asleep and Stephanie is restrained and inside a cupboard. She unties herself and sneaks out and makes a run for it into the woods. But soon a figure with large bat wings swoops down, grabs her and returns to the shack. She is brought back to the angry Sharon and her group. The bat creature is non other than the original Axe Murderer John Dark - very much alive. Sharon reveals her father managed to fake his death, but is now dying and looking for a successor. Sharon then slaps Stephanie hard for her attempted escape, and says she will look forward to slaying her. The following morning Callum looks into abandoned areas around the county. This brings him to the shack. Callum hides his car and approaches the shack, making sure nothing there is observing him. Climbing through an open window, he finds the place empty. Callum is about to leave, but hears moans and searches about the place. He opens the cupboard, and finds Stephanie gagged and bound. He unties her, and she reveals about Sharon being allied with the very much alive John, and that they are out collecting more victims with his followers. Callum alerts the authorities and he and Stephanie escape the shack and drive off. The police eventually capture John and his followers at a bar, where they were subduing victims to take away. Callum arrives at the scene with Stephanie and is told by police they arrested the group. When Callum inquires about Sharon, he is informed they couldn't find her, and Callum and Stephanie come to realization she has evaded capture. Trivia *The first story in the Axe Murderer series not to have Axe Murderer in the title. *The first story to feature the town of Ormiston and also the introduction of the Ormiston Order (although unnamed). Gallery Van Trip 1.jpg|Van embarking for Ormiston Woods Van Trip 2.jpg|Van entering Ormiston Woods Van Trip 3.jpg Van Trip 4.jpg The Order gather.jpg|The cult gather Steph captured Ormiston.jpg|Steph captured by the cult Sharon as cult member.png|Sharon Dark reveals her alliance with her father's followers. Steph on the run.jpg|Steph attempts to escape Investigating.jpg|Callum searches for his sister Stephanie Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer